Bubbles
by harvest cleric
Summary: Daisuke shows Riku that theres more to bubbles than meets the eye. RikuXDaisuke


****

I don't know whether it's the rain or something, but I'm in this sudden mood to write lots of fan fiction! So here is my first DN Angel fic! It's not that long. But I hope you all will like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel… or sadly, Daisuke… now please allow me to go cry in my little corner.

Hope some of you guys like Daisuke and Riku fwuuf!

Bubbles

Daisuke Niwa looked up at the summer sun and winced. His mom wanted him to go outside today. Because there was no mission today and as much as it scared him, it made him happy that he didn't have to worry about the police going after him. He didn't have to worry about Dark either.

He walked to a local store to get some things so that he'd be entertained. His mother wasn't letting him back in until sundown. While picking up some little things, a bottle of bubbles caught his eye. He thought for a minute and put everything else back. He took the bubbles to the counter. Satisfied with his purchase, he left.

When he arrived at the park, he saw a nice shady spot and sat down. He leaned his back on a tree and opened the bottle. He placed the cap in his pocket. The little filter thing looked like a star. He smiled and began to blow.

---

Riku Harada was doing her afternoon run. It was such a beautiful summer day. Who couldn't resist the urge to go outside? Of course her twin, Risa Harada, had to. Supposedly she was trying to get Satoshi Hiwatari to take her shopping. It was like she had completely given up on Dark and went to Satoshi. Though it did make her feel a little relaxed that she didn't go after that peeping tom.

She continued to run. Various village people waved to the young girl as they did every time she ran. She smiled as she ran passed a little girl that waved to her. Riku was like a celebrity in her town. Unlike Risa, she never used that as a way to get guys. It didn't even seem to get her at all. She liked being a normal person just like everyone else.

Passing more townspeople, she turned the corner and arrived at the entrance of the park. She took a sip of her water and began to jog.

---

Daisuke laughed as the bubbles danced around him. He caught one and blew it towards to sky. He dipped the wand in and began to blow once more. He hasn't done that since he was a child. Before his mother and grandfather were training him for Dark. It brought him to some relaxed state. Gave him a sense of tranquility; to just be able to enjoy what he had.

---

Riku's pace slowed down. She was enjoying the scenery. The trees were blocking the sun. But the shadows stretched like hands coming to greet her. She grinned. The park was a perfect place to run from her problems temporarily. Away from her family, away from her sister, away from trouble, away from worry mostly. Her way from getting lost from reality was through running.

Wiping the beads of sweat, she looked around for a shady spot to rest. Noticing a nice shaded area. She leaned her back on the bark of the tree that was behind her and rested.

After a few minutes, she noticed bubbles. "Huh? What's this?" A small clear sphere landed on her nose. It popped. Riku found herself giggling. She hasn't seen one of those since she was five. "I wonder who's playing with them"

She assumed that it was little children, but surprisingly it was not. It was a classmate of hers. Daisuke.

A light blush flew across her cheeks. _What's he doing here? And with bubbles to boot?_

---

Daisuke turned around after hearing a giggle. _R-Riku?_ His face flushing, he quickly turned back around. He took a deep breath and smiled. He began to blow more bubbles.

Riku noticed more coming. From what she just saw, she could tell that obviously he knew she was there.

"Niwa, why are you blowing bubbles?" she asked, looking at the sky. The blush didn't go away, so she looked in a different direction.

Daisuke laughed a bit. He got up and sat next to Riku. "Because it's fun. It makes you think of happy times. And well, it's just such a great thing" he gave her a big grin.

Riku stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and smiling slightly. "Stupid…"

Moving a bit closer, Daisuke poked Riku. "I want to show you something"

Blushing more, she nodded and moved closer. "O-okay"

Daisuke dipped the wand into the bottle. He lifted it up to the sunlight. Riku's eyes widened at the sparkle. Daisuke blew and the bubbles flew to the sun. She gasped. "They look like…"

"Angels…" he finished for her. He smiled. "Going up to heaven" he pointed.

They both looked up at them. When a breeze blew, the sun glistened and the bubbles popped. However, the sound was similar to bells.

Riku couldn't help but smile. "That was so pretty"

"That's what bubbles are. They're… real pretty" Daisuke's eyes wouldn't leave Riku's. She noticed and blushed more. After that effect, he blushed more too.

Minutes passed, and both found themselves laughing. For no reason, or cause of the laughter, they just did. Until Daisuke found his hand on top of Riku's.

"Eh…"

"Oh…"

None said a word. Both hearts beating rapidly. They found themselves inches from each other. Daisuke hesitated, wanting to make the first move. Riku took a deep breath and kissed Daisuke. He quickly leaned in as well.

As the two had their moment, a lone bubble flew pass them. Another one joined up with it and they both combined. That one bubble flew up to the heavens. The sun shining down upon it.

****

Yeah yeah yeah I know that was really fluff overload. But hey, what can I say? I really love this couple! :3

Okay well I hope you all liked it!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
